civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Civilization Wars
Basic Information & Description This very page has been created for the convenience of newer players wishing to learn the history of the server (instead of constantly searching the Wikia for chronological info. It is extremely important that any additions to this page are impartial (unbiased), accurate, brief, and clear to understand. For major events, please create a seperate page and link it here. 2013 - Prime Era April * United Jungles is established, along with the nation of Government. June * Official establishment and opening of the server. * Jsexpress joins the server. * ZeR0Legend joins the server. * BANANApeel65 joins the server. * Vekta is established. July * Trade-Federation is created. August * ChandlerAustin joins the server. * morganizach joins the server. September - An intense war developed between compleks and the local Emu population. It ended with compleks surrendering to the bird army. October - November -TurtleDudeAL (Connmagic) joins the server and the jungle farmer nation of Agralina is established with M4ttGr4nd, RainbowKittenss, and sheepmaster72(zJustus). Agralina becomes a close ally of G. December * Leobiba joins the server. * Wolfs (then known as Hermit) is establised. 2014 - Progressive Era 2014 marks the decline of major nations and the rise of minor ones, as well as the beginnings of more organized politics and trade on the international level. January * War of Government v. Hermit * Leobiba of Hermit surrenders to Government forces. * Hermit is renamed to Wolfs and joins Government. February March * War of Runa - one of the largest wars in server history. * Shwon is formed. April - May * Leadric is established. * Agralina disbands and TurtleDudeAL joins Leadric. * HappyHepler1 & AppleGeek01 join the server. * The Wither Incident June * HappyHelper1 quits and Leadric enters lethargy, Vekta begins to decline. * Vekta invades & conquers the nation of Askama. * Vekta is annexed into RussiaUnited. July * Siege of Avanon - renowned battle between small, yet very populous nations, such as Shwon. * Vekta merges and becomes RussiaUnited, now led by RussianFlames248. * G "Order 66" - infamous annexation of Leadric * Dimshoe Joins * The amazing LeiLeiBallet joins August * Start of the Illuzional War - an extremely long set of wars between the Iiluzionist Militia and others. * Vekta secedes from RussiaUnited, and joins Government. September - October * Soccerwarrior27 (Alettic) joins the server. * The Glorious Anglean Republic (Gaffy00's Militia) is created & the Gaffy War begins. * Diet18 joins November * Vekta City leaves Government, reforming the nation of (New) Vekta. * Creation of Republica. * Wolfhound24 joins December * War of NSGWP * Meloye (Cal757) joins. * PIRANHA_E joins. * The_Templars is formed and becomes perhaps the most active empire in server history. * War of Bacon 2015 - Political Era 2015 indicated the rise of sophisticated politics, economics, architecture, and even culture. With a fresh wave of new players (and the return of old ones), well-regulated cities and detail gained a more influential position in the player life. However, the desire for more led to wars on an immense scale, most notably that of the long and bloody Gallian War. January * Schnitzengruber (vetterman) joins. * Establishment of Resdayn * Gondolin is established. * Creation of Fort Sting * Formation of Oasis * Ashtonx777 joins the server, creating Dragonborn. * Dragonborn is laid waste to by the Templars, giving way to the formation of Gallia. * Establishment of Meteli, Gallia, which later became the capital of Florence. * Siege of Venice * The Defense of Almore February * Burning of Adelaide * Founding of Florence after Meloye and Turtlekit become frustrated with the over-aggressive political scene in Bruhl. * Battle of the Bank of R.I. * War of Gallia - perhaps the largest and bloodiest war in server history. * Valentine's Day Monuments are built in Kadavo, Imperia. * The war between Trade-Federation & Gallia apparently ends in a tie. (Please note that this was after the War of Gallia and the construction of the Valentine's Day Monuments) * Resdayn is pillaged and abandoned. * Chesapeake, Byzantium is created. March * Yggdrasil is revived and becomes the capital of a new bustling nation. * (New) Yggdrasil undergoes perhaps the first ever revolution, deposing the nation leader NoNameNikolai with DraconianWolf, who establishes a Senate. The republican system backfires, though, as a later elected ruler goes inactive, causing the downfall of the nation. * Gallia invades Yggdrasil for a time, but halts attack after massive international outrage. * talltitanicc joins the server creating the First Roma. April * After joining Government again, Vekta City secedes and reestablishes Vekta for the third time. * Falkner, Florence is established. May * The short-lived city of Nightfort is established. * Radius32 is created. * Alettic is unbanned, and the War of Legion begins. * Compleks (Kvigandisforor) joins, creating Li'l Mexico. * l337Ninja joins. * Juxtaposition, Pineapplex2, and MegzMagee join, creating the nation of Constantia and the town of Elements. June * Montro Empire grows as more towns join. * Following talltitanicc's withdrawal from Roma, the nation is renamed Ico under the rule of l337Ninja. * Reign is created. July * Construction begins on the Tower of Basaran within Ico. * Montro Empire declares war upon Government. * Montro Empire invades & conquers Radius32. * Montro Empire attacks United-Jungles, and Government forces prevail. In retaliation, Government launches a massive offensive against the Montro Empire. * Alettic, leader of the Montro Empire, surrenders. Radius32 & xDraconian's town is liberated. * Bandit Wars begin. * Maltier (marinecorps101) joins the server. * TheNewWorld is created by Dimshoe. August * FrankoBolo joins the server. * Kirettol attacks Government, and G forces retaliate and conquer Kirettol's town. * Peaceful nations Florence and Byzantium merge, creating the nation Florence-Byzantium under Melorann and LeiLeiBallet. September * Erunno, Zachisosum, goalie30monkey join the server. * XSphinxHDX joins the server. * Establishment of Xythe. * Pelleaon joins the server. * Bandit Wars end. * Fort Sting is raided and the Violetius is stolen from the Eyes of Ender October * The nation of Jonah is established. * The Fourth Punic War occurs. * Galaxly is unbanned. * LeiLeiBallet, 3Beauty3 and Galaxly work to create the new and modern Alvarna. * Tensions between the nations of Elements and Skogland rise after JohnErico of Elements establishes an intimidating fortress upon the border of Andromeda, a Skogland city owned by Draco. * Alvarna Massacre November * The City of Chaeronea is first established. * JohnErico of Paramount invades the Kingdom of Avanon, and the war ends in his banishment. * The Kingdom of Avanon is divided into four nations (Northern, Eastern, Southern & Western Armies). * The Western Army is renamed to the Imperial Trade Company by talltitanicc, and the Eastern Army falls into the rule of Acyric (jacop34), who gained much attention after threatening Alvarna. * Mardstrom Anglar is formed, and attacks those in ITC briefly; peace is eventually made after Mardstrom is brutally bombed by DeetsMC & Jolly_Jj. * Covanant_Empire is formed. * The Eastern Army, led by Acyric, falls into ruin after jacop34 has a change of heart. * Franco covanant war December * The Church of Melora is established by jacop34, as is his new nation Faygold. Melora attains international eminence and gains new members with the influence of Melora. * Faygold gains controversy with the invasion of Geneva, although it is defeated by TRE forces. * Meloye of Florence and Galaxly of Vekta, both wealthy neutral leaders, agree to supply and support Faygold. They both also convert to the Meloran religion. * The Covanant_Empire merges with Piranha_E's nation, becoming the CovanantOfRussia. * The Northern Army exits the world stage and merges into the neutral Elements_Empire. * A new Shwon invades and conquers Geneva, shocking many over the condition of TRE. * The Southern Army falls into ruin. * The Western Army (Imperial Trade Company) is weakened incredibly and also merges into Elements, marking the end of the "Compass" Armies. * In a mere two days, TRE enters a sharp decline. * Geneva falls after second invasion from the new Shwon. * mozilla561 joins the server. * Thilwohr emerges as the new warring superpower after exponential growth. * The Li'l Mexican forefathers return and create Li'l Korea * Vekta and Florence merge after Byzantium declares independence, and become the largest nation on the server taking in numerous cities. Florence assumes all power in the former Vekta, maintaining her neutrality. * wolfhound24 begins guerrilla warfare on Thilwohr. * Florence and Thilwohr dominate server activity until Thilwohr is thrown into disarray after Piranha (leader) quits. * Florence's population skyrockets after Thilwohr scares many towns into neutrality, as Florence continues to supply Thilwohr. * Florence announces plans for a Senate, but sudden inactivity in the nation continues delays. * wolfhound24, self-declared leader of the bandits, declares himself a defender of the innocent in an attempt to "redeem the bandits" for previous actions. 2016 - Revolutionary Era 2016 was a mixed and fluctuating time, with great nations rising and falling within weeks. War was widespread, with change around every corner. New superpowers hungered for more, and had it. A multitude of new players arrived, and the future will forever be shaped by them. January * Adzb13 and dogs4war join the server. * Arkstal Clan joins and the Arkstalian Empire is started. * France is reformed into The Galactic_Republic, and Paris is renamed Coruscant. * Marelle leaves Florence after Draconian was stripped of all powers. Remere is formed, with Marelle as its capital. Palmyra joins Remere, along with a few other small towns. * Skirmishes between Shwon and Spain develop, with Aeternae and bandits supporting Spain. * Florence begins airplane and bomb testing, but finds that missiles are ineffective on the server. * Aeternae & Remere merges into the new Galactic_Republic, an emerging superpower. * Shwon, Hoth & the Sith_Empire form the Rebel Alliance to combat the Galactic Republic. Tensions boil over with the bombing of a GR vault and a skirmish at Donzula. * Information about the Eyes of Ender is made public on the wiki. * Ico accepts its first new town and members in months, annexing the border town of PortTown into its rule. * Galactic Republic falls after a series of attacks by a number of nations such as Lil-Korea to ITC after DeetsMC is kicked from the nation as part of a treaty with the Rebel Alliance. * Seleucia forms out of the remains of Galactic_Republic * Shwon continues battling Spain, and several nations are caught in the crossfire. * Viyzen takes control of Valence and revolts against Elemental rule, his rebellion is eventually defeated and Valence is retaken, but at a great cost. * Moose begins Mooselandia but soon is overpowered by xSphinxHDx and ApBoss123 along with a few others. * Bandit party government is formed and begins plans on gaining control. * The bandits return in full force, backed with greater numbers and aligning themselves with Shwon against TRE. War is brought back to Roman_Empire on s0ux's command.However, they eventually decide to pull out of world affairs and sign peace treaties with TRE. Febuary * Spectra joins TRE in war efforts against Shwon but temporarily pulls out of war after attacks. * War heats up when vaults from Shwon and TRE are raided. * Seleucia revival under nation name Achaea cripples Aragon in Battle of the Plains * Slimdude, Leader of Latinium, is attacked by New Republic and hands control of his nation to the Bandit Party, who in the same day, KatelynnF, rep. of the Bandit Party of Latinium, ran for office for ruler. * The original Latinium falls due to unknown reasons. Latinium is reestablished under SlimDude's rule again. * Feb. 7th, Florence turns one year old. * Applegeek01 creates new nation now known as Oranges, with the towns of Arkstal, Demonic and allies. * Nachonite forms Topaz, a split off from Covenant. * The Super Star Destroyer Intimidator takes to the skies above Chaeronea * Liberty is attacked by dogs4war and AppleGeek01, and is conquered. * The 1 year anniversary of the Battle of Bruhl on February 13th. * Thilwohr is reformed by former Right hand man of King PIRANHA_E, mozilla561. * ashtonx777 & co. rejoin the server, and Gallia is re-created. * Mozartia is re-created by former Co-Mayor ChandlerAustin. * Thilwohr & Shwon set up a trap for Gallia leader ashtonx777, and kill him. Cutepuppies claims that Thilwohr did in fact raid his vault, and pledges loyalty to Gallia, but nothing is for sure. * War erupts as 8 nations, including Thilwohr, Shwon, and Legio I, declare war on Gallia, which starts the Second Gallian War. 1 * Florence agrees to supply AGM, remembering a sore loss at the hands of the Gallians in 2015. However, supply lines were never successfully established. March * The Second Gallian War comes to a close after AGM (Anti-Gallian Movement), consisting of a number of nations, wins a victory leading to a severe drop in Gallian morality and rise in lethargy. (See Third Battle of Bruhl) * Tensions rise between URP, a nation led by vinbin, and several nations in AGM, to the extent of a brief war. Peace is eventually made. * Reign outposts are bombed and looted, an international investigation for the culprits begins. * The clan Argos enters the international stage with rising fears of its growth, and despite provocations from wolfhound24 the server continues in peace. * The nation Jonah merges with Arkstal, gaining Xythe. Arkstal garners several new cities. * XSphinxHDX of TRE declares war on Argos, and subsequently helps with its allies such as Arkstal to reclaim Blood_Gates. * _xXxHunterxXx_ founds Capitolium. * Ivendor suffers Civil War. Later that night, they win the war. A Memorial has been dedicated. * Armada declares independence from Florence, but soon rejoins. * The Republic of Greater Sforza was established by President Draliri with the Sforzan Commune in charge. April * Arkstal passes Florence in population, until Veii declares independence from Arkstal, giving the number one spot back to Florence. * Alettic is unbanned. * Alettic and Dreadmore (Acyric) join Arkstal, creating an unstoppable force. * Galaxly is banned. * Arkstal wages war and conquers K (Draconian's nation), and quickly fills up the power vacuum left by TRE. * Veii (ChefMario) invades Lil-Korea. Compleks attempts to destroy his town before it is conquered, resulting in his banishment. * Seleucia, after a final gasp of reemergence, is finally disbanded. * Warring Nations Period begins. * TRE Civil War begins as some TRE members return to fight the TGE (the Greek empire.) * Liberty is conquered by Xia and Montor. The civilians evacuate and begin building up a new town. May * The City of Wallonia is established as the capital city of The Nation of Belgica, and fell shortly after, due to FlufflePuffPony's leave. * The Republic of Greater Sforza was replaced by the more democratic Republic of Ionia, with Sforza as the capital. * The residents of Nightfort ambush Arkstal under the leadership of Adzb13, leading to a huge conflict and an attack on Nightfort's capital and vault, and Arkstal as the victor. * Faygold is rebirthed under the leadership of Ableist. * First Fleet established * Liberty is attacked by Jeazy's Army which led to Liberty almost losing their city until Arkstal's oldest members Bpxier, Dogs4war and adzb13 logged in and slaughtered of 6 of the Jeazy soldiers leading to yet another Arkstal win and Liberty to be left alone for a while * Greasey the trusted ally of Arkstal teleports to Bpxier and jumps him which leads to Bpxier, Adzb13 and Dogs4war to killing Greasey * Ionia is in the midst of turmoil and reform as Unreall and Greasey seek the destruction of Sforza, and the Republic of Ionia. June * Jeazy attacks Liberty multiple times, resulting in the Third battle of Liberty * Arkstal invades Jeazy and kills all of their troops in a few minutes. watch the video here * On the 17th June, members of CumSplat and Demonic led the Reign Massacre in the city of Reign. * PPbuilders and company attack Argos. Argos strategic victory, PP tactical victory. * The next day, PPbuilders launched an offensive on Arkstal, in which he again scores victory. * Arkstal and Argos form a non-agression pact in light of PPbuilder's recent attack * Money Day occurs on June 22nd, 2016 when all plugin configs are reset and the money rewards start occurring once every minute. * End of the Warring Nations Period. * Beginning of Second War of the Clans: Arkstal and a returning TRE vs Argos * PPBuilders revealed to be Cutepuppies, PL withdrawal from with the war * Battle of Argos: Arkstal and TRE forces leading to deaths to all the Argos soldiers * Arkstal gets a surrender from DuhBuzz and SlimDude however DuhBuzz continues to flag and attack random cities. July * Battle of Arkstal: Astronomical battle as Argos captured the Arkstal capital. * Creation of both nation and clan Drastia. * End of the Second War of Clans as Argos withdraws from the server of their own will giving nobody victory in the war. * Arkstal gains victory over the Fourth_Reich leaving Arkstal with victory over the war. * Arkstal nation disbands of their own will but the town still stands, making Drastia the server's world power in mere days. * The United Cities of Zenport is founded. * Drastia attacks SlayeroftheDead, Vita's Capital. It was not fully taken, but the nation fell apart and collapsed in days. It's Capitol was also shut down. * Drastia falls, and shatters into three different nations. * The Shwon-Roman War begins. * Vita is reestablished, and the new nation consists of Vita and Concordia. * Xythe is griefed, suspected to be by the Eyes of Ender. * F1aze joins the server on the 22nd of July. August * Zenport is attacked, and is nearly completely claimed by Moosebobby, Dr_Chocolate and NoProfit. Many nations scramble to capture it, or to take it back. * Maltia falls to enemy forces. * Moosebobby is betrayed by compleks57, who blew up Moosebobby's Vault. * BrickwallingExit ends the cease-fire between Eminence and TRE. * Nexus and Chocolate Caliphate surrender to TRE. * Resistance is established by NoProfit, F1aze and Bl00dylegend after the surrender of Nexus to TRE. * Dreadmore and ComisarRed attack TowersofBabel, one of UCZ's towns. * Chocolate Caliphate, with help from TRA and Benchmen attack UCZ, capturing their capital, Zenport. * UCZ leads an attack to reclaim Zenport, with help from Hooson. Although failing at first, the Nation of Blood eventually aids their attack along with FirstFleet, and New Berlin. * Blood officially goes to war with CC. * Blood attacks Solaris. * RedTillDead returns from inactivity and joins talltitanicc's Knights, of BM. September * The Purge happens as Coolsurdy adds a 25$ tax to each town. Over 300 towns were deleted. * The Axis War begins * NaziGermany fight the battle of Normandy vs a mixed force of Blood and TRE members their attempts to take the fort were initially thwarted but the German forces rallied and took the fort in an epic showdown where only one survived (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAMBvw36NbI) * Another TRE coup happens in removing Maltier from leadership and weaking the coalition even more. (It was later discovered to be a trick) * RedTillDead leaves neutrality and becomes a warmonger. October * The Axis War ends with surrender by TRE to third party German Senate affiliates. * Talks are held on the forums about resetting the server, receiving a prompt 'no' from coolsurdy and meaning anyone who discusses resetting the server will be banned indefinitely * The "Spanish Scare" runs through the server as rumors of Argos's return arrives; they're proven false. * The previously deceased First Fleet is reorganized into the Second Fleet by the dreaded First Admiral, Pellaeon. * Schnitzengruber founds the town of Venice. November * The Axis coalition falls into inactivity due to the lack of opportunity for war. * TRE conquers Belgrade, Serbia (Ahea). * D.P.R.K. grows considerably in population and economic power following the joining of Gizmoholic (Red) and his town. * The UCZ collapses and the fifth iteration of Zenport falls into ruin. December * The War of Blood occurs as Gallian and Axis remnants team up to fight TRE and Blood. * Neutrality becomes a hot topic on the forums as some demand a limit on neutrality. ** The Council of Neutrals is formed, as is the Neutral Defense Army under it. Florence dismisses the hostility towards neutrals as ridiculous and useless. ** In response, NoProfit forms the Anti-Neutrality Coalition, with the intent to harass neutrals into submission. * The server continues normally as Christmas has passed and people continue to celebrate. It also turns out NoProfit lied and no one actually got bombed. * The War of Blood ends with defeat for Gallia and Donzula, a truce is drawn up * Server continues to stagnate without Zero and due to both neutrals and non neutrals being general high and mighty about their side. * Moosebobby attacks the Institute because he doesn't approve of their recent predictions. Consequently, the Institute reforms into the Second Foundation, and Starflower becomes Terminus. * Automatic chat mutes are extended from 2 to 20 minutes, courtesy of F1aze's newest idea. 2017 - Dark Ages 2017 gave way to the rise of many short lived empires, experiments in democracy, and new clans. Culture flourished amongst an atmosphere more conducive to smaller nations. These, along with a seemingly resurgent server population, suggested a rebirth of CivWars, but the population quickly declined like a plague. However, this era was critical in establishing the politics of the Renaissance Era. January * Adzb13 renames himself to _Adzy and re-creates the Arkstal nations and begins recruitments. Not too long after, Adzy decides to annex into TRE and is granted the honourable title of Grand Orange of the Roman Empire * The Venice Federum is drawn up * ZeR0Legend changes name to Zero__ and continues to promise to come back once computer is fixed but makes no effort to fix his computer. * Thilwohr returns, led by mozilla561, only to fall into ruin once more. * Florence's leader Meloye returns, and more efforts to remodel Vekta City are made. Due to the loss of the cities historic towers, a whole new skyline is being designed and planned. Alas, Meloye is lazy. * The nations of Corsica and Florence unite into the union of Corsica-Florence. Corsica-Florence becomes the largest nation on the server ever, with over 320 residents. A republican system is created with a senate, however, it faces harsh criticism as most power is still reserved for Draliri and Meloye. * Schnitzengruber publishes On the Construction of Civilisation, Nation Building, and the Golden Statesinresponse to the union of Corsica-Florence ** Bladeboy24 publishes The Inefficacy of Autocracy & the Value of the Republic in response. * Second Thilwohrian War begins. ** Primal and Donzula, eager for war, attack. Blood defends Thilwohr creating tense air of reigniting war ** Battle of New Thorduar end in Blood and Thilwohr defeat, though no formal war is declared. ** TRE opts to remain neutral ** Templar Gold farm is captured and destroyed. ** TRE partly join war, but the war ends that day of due to enemy inactivity * TRE - Thilwohr War begins 1/16/17 ** Hit all 3 major towns in nation in same day, winning every battle and taking all land. ** ROT (Republic of Thilwohr) allies previous enemies to fight against TRE. February * Chaos, Second Fleet, and the Second Foundation merge into The Citadels. March * Battle of Resistance. Boywolfpup's army clashes with Resistance_Nat's and ends in a victory for Boywolfpup, the resistance clan leaves the server only to rejoin in August. April * On the 9th, Corsica-Florence enacts martial law following increased hostility from Nexus, but it is later revealed that it was a power play in disguise, as Nexus supported Draliri and Meloye in the Easter Scandal. * On the 10th, former-President of Corsica, Draliri, resigns following the Easter Scandal. This has left the Union without a second President and a legislative branch, leaving all of government within the hands of Meloye. * Draliri's resignation was exposed as an attempt to coup the government with Meloye, and both admit to it. However, both keep their grasp on power, as Corsica-Florence enters a state of anarchy. * U.S.S.R is formed under the leadership of FrankoBolo. May * Draliri writes On the Topic of Federalism and Nation Building as well as Democracy and Freedom as a continuation of the server's study of in-game governments. June * TeenMom, a new clan, joins the server. * TeenMom with their fearless leader Agenda dominates the server for a 3 days. * Drastia becomes the only superpower remaining on Civwars filling the gap left by TRE. * Corsica-Florence remains without a solid government, as influential figures in the nation argue over what the new government should include. The Florentine half of the Union seems to overall support a dual monarchy, as the nation has been scarred by attempts at democracy in the past, although many lower-profile residents of the country push for representation. * Battle of TeenMom: The new clan is defeated after a mere week and leave the server which forms the beginning of the Drastian Federation * Dreadmore leaves the Federation and brings back notorious Alettic also rejoining Montro to fight the Federation, starting the War of Dominion. TRE and Blood return to the server. * A new form of the Templars is established. * Corsica-Florence refuses to add any more towns to their nation, as Draliri is disgusted by some of the newer towns in the Union, which fail to provide any architectural skill whatsoever. * A Second Alvarna Massacre occurs after Drastia accused Corsica-Florence of supporting the Montro Empire in the War of Dominion. Without talking to Corso-Florentine leadership, Drastian soldiers entered Alvarna and killed the residents. Some witnesses claimed the slaughter went on for "hours" but RedTillDead of Drastia claims it was more like a half hour. Meloye of Corsica-Florence expressed anger toward the Drastians, but insists- along with Draliri- that Corsica-Florence remains absolutely neutral in the conflict, but Corso-Florentines still have the right to sell weapons and armor to whoever they wish. * Citing administrative bias, the Drastian establishment quits the server. * The Great Crashes: A series of crashes that has left the server out for hours on end without resolvution War and the political process is slowed drastically. * The Holy Roman Empire forms out of the USSR under the leadership of FrankoBolo. The Empire then attacks a Chaeronean outpost and captures it, stating their intentions for war. * Revived Templars starts expanding greatly helping new towns grow. July * Alvarna, formerly neutral for many years, joins Templars * Drastia fragments into several nations: Drastia, Antarctica, Japan, Vanaheim, Nazi-Germany, and Nexus * Hostilities between the Drastian enclaves begin. * On July 28th, gay_indian of Japan, Aranosan of Covenant, and Moosebobby of Nexus bombed and invaded two Corso-Florentine towns under Moose's lead. Moosebobby went on a killing spree of the defenseless neutrals. Met with little retaliation (other than some strong words from C-F residents, which were simply dismissed by Moose), the slaughter continued. When Meloye came online, he inspected the damage to Scottland, C-F, only to be killed by Moose. None of the C-F citizens reported any valuables lost, and some describe Moose's appearance as simply an "annoyance." The mayor of Scottland reported that Moose wasted "40 TnT" while trying to shoot through his town walls, but was denied by a tree. After a while, Moosebobby grew bored and left, as the Corso-Florentines simply avoided the areas occupied by Moose's hostile "cult." * Tensions rise between Japan / Holy Moose Empire / Antarctica and Blood / Ukiyo. Ukiyo and Blood proceeded to raid numerous outposts of Antarctica with minor skirmishes. August * After the fall of new Templars, Alvarna makes an attempt to rejoin Corsica-Florence. Despite Moosebobby's attempts to prevent Alvarna from becoming neutral, coolsurdy permitted Alvarna's joining of C-F. Alvarna had joined a non-neutral nation and Moose flagged when airplanehunter decided to warlog. However coolsurdy, still let him join, because "/accept is faulty". Because of this, Moosebobby proceeded to throw a temper tantrum over how coolsurdy "bans non-neutrals for mistakes" but "protects neutrals when they make mistakes." When asked for examples of said mistakes, he gave the example of a non-neutral, BixNood, who was banned for deleting his town after claiming a large area of land, and then claimed that coolsurdy "protected neutrals from dying," despite Moosebobby's multiple slaughters of Corso-Florentines throughout the month. Moose proceeded to kill Alvarna residents, who weren't protected by coolsurdy. * Breezified and Aranosan both betray the Japan / Holy Moose Empire / Antarctica alliance, sparking a huge man hunt. PartayArc betrays Breezified and the first battle occurs at Breezified's vault, where Dr_Chocolate and PenguinDJ along with __BL00DY__ flagged. The battle was long lasted as Breezified won a 1v2, before eventually being knocked down after many skirmishes at the vault. Antarctica managed to net gain p4 and pots. The vault was lost and the first battle went the way of the Alliance. *reset * SigmaFlash gets kicked out of the Japan / Holy Moose Empire / Antarctica alliance. * Breezeified, SigmaFlash, and Aranosan create the town of Febreeze and join Osso. * Febreeze leaves Osso to create its own nation. * DIAMONDS_PvP joins "Team Breezified" and plans to bring terror to the server. * Mercia is founded by Draconian__ *reset * Osso surrenders to the Elysium Alliance (Japan/HME/Antarctica) and then joins them in exchange for land. * Greater_Amnem is formed under SlimDude's rule. Boywolfpup is the second-in-command. *reset * A backdoor is installed and so a mass server restart occurs resetting the server back to August 6, 2017. Many players leave the server and become inactive due to this. * Moosebobby, leader of Nexus and one of the leaders of the Elysium alliance, is permanently IP banned, causing a power vacuum. Dr_Chocolate is the only remaining leader of the Alliance. * The Elysium alliance is disbanded, as many HME/Antarctican towns are deleted due to the reset. * Codyblueblue (Now known as Cody2Death) joins civwars in the fallout of the backdoor September * Due to server crashes and the opening of a rival server, the player base dips dramatically. Strategically spaced town deletes are meant to keep the server down by players of the rival server, even though the rival server is discouraging it with punishments. * Tensions rise after Boywolfpup invaded USA with the help of some allies. ITC claims that USA was under their protection and threatened to come out of neutrality but doesn't follow through after continued flagging. * Thunder Run (Now named Barricade), lead by Boywolfpup, joins Osso * A cease-fire is drafted between Antarctica and Osso, only to be broken two days later by B_WOLV3S_52, now known as _TheFreshLemon_. * Antarctica, ruled by Dr_Chocolate, claims supremacy as they claim that there is no threat to Antarctica. October * Corsica-Florence goes inactive. * Osso begins to grow at a rapid rate, industrial and population-wise. * Vita slowly grows with a peaceful standpoint after a quick battle and destruction of a town that was insided. * DrastiaV2 takes control of Goton and forces Goton's populous into slavery . * DrastiaV2 declares war on the nations of Osso and TGL. November * New Zen City, a newer version of Zenport, rejoins the server and starts to rebuild from where they left off. A new nation, The Republic of Zen is founded around it, annexing the newly founded city of United-Townships. * The nation of Madrid with the Capital of Spain is founded by Fluuvi, Gizmoholic's Alt. He declares the Republic of Zen an enemy, and vows to track down New Zen City but then disbands the nation. Gizmoholic himself then remade Spain a month later, removing hostilities and pursuing a friendlier approach. * The New California Republic is founded by Gladius_Domitus, with the Capital of Mortem. * The Republic Wars occur, beginning with the Latinium Civil War. * Teborte, a newly founded town, and Adelaide, built on the ruins of Zenport, join the Republic of Zen. * New Latinium negotiates a peace treaty with the NCR; ushering in peace for both New Latinium and the Republic of Zen and swiftly ending the Republic War. * Dr_Chocolate establishes friendship with the Republic of Zen despite their conflicts in the past; making the Republic of Zen an official protectorate of Antarctica. * The Holy Moose Empire makes demands of sets of P4 from Vanaheim and the Republic of Zen; but backs down after threats of war from Antarctica and the Imperial Trading Co. * SigmaFlash backstabs New Latinium, attacking Amnem and destroying it. * Several government officials in the Zen Republic are found dead in the officer's lodge in an attack by the NCR. * Osso, Goton, and New Latinium come together to form the Osso-Gotonic Republic. The Osso-Gotonic Republic extends and invitation to the Zen Republic, but a decision was silently rejected. The OGR disbanded within the next couple days over the inability to equally merge cultural identities between the nations. * Assistant Penguin0106 and Resident Gavinr22 desert New Zen City and denounce the Republic of Zen under mysterious circumstances. Smhkms leaves as well to help New Amnem; putting the Republic in stagnation. All three residents have ties to the town of Setauke; with Gavinr22 later becoming the mayor of the town. * Stoneia attacks New_Ocelo with the help of Breezified and SigmaFlash wins in a decisive victory * Antarctica attacks the Capital of United Kingdom, London. * Antarctica reignites issues with Osso, declaring war. * The server hits a total of 10 000 in-game days. December * Moosebobby gets unbanned and flags four towns within 12 hours of him being back, resulting in losses for the Vanaheim Republic and Osso, though nothing too disastrous. * Talltitanicc re-bans Moosebobby only to unban him again after 4 hours of negotiations with him. * New Amnem declares independence from the Vanaheim Republic with the support of several nations, including Osso and the Republic of Zen; after Vali announces his soon to be resignation. * Dr_Chocolate flags Barricade's claims around the Antarctica city of Sahara. Claiming he made the place even though Barricade claims there were many obvious signs claiming that Base_Cannon founded the area. * The Greater Prosperity Pact is formed; creating an economic and defensive alliance between the nations of Latinium, the Republic of Zen, and Osso. The UK was inducted into the pact the following day. * 20panda20 gives New Amnem's ownership to Brawdy, stating that he is leaving the server. Brawdy detonates some TNT in New Amnem, which later spirals into a series of conflicts known as the Brawdy Wars. * The following day 20panda20 returns to power; as a result, NoBoomJr founds the town of War as the Capital of the Nation of Order. It doesn't last long before NoBoomJr returns to New Amnem. * Latinium renames their nation to Mitanni, with the capital renamed to Washukanni. * The Anti-Warmongering Nation, along with Diet18, returns to the server once more. * Xx_Brawdy_xX leads an attack on Old Amnem to reclaim old lands, but is repelled. * Boywolfpup forms the Anti-Moose Nation, later to be renamed as the Northern Coalition and quickly gains many towns. * Mitanni negotiates a deal with the Republic of Zen in which they are ceded to the Republic, if 20panda20, now KillM3Plz, becomes Vice President of the Republic. Washukanni becomes New Amnem again. * Osso tries to negotiate a peace deal with the nation of Oof, founded by Xx_Brawdy_xX with the town of Lasone. The Zen Republic joined the war shortly after due to an agreement with Mitanni. Xx_Brawdy_xX then disbanded the nation and hides in his town as enemy forces attempted to invade and flag Lasone. * InvaderXYZ, NoBoomJr, and KillM3Plz of the Republic of Zen negotiate a peace agreement with Lasone to be annexed into the nation under their protection and to pay off debts to Osso to end further attacks on the city. * Later that day, Lasone secedes from the Republic of Zen; kicking off the Zen Civil War as they lead another Siege of Lasone. With no nation, the battle ends in a stalemate with the Republic losing a bit of equipment. * Spudhist Churches are found in the city of Teborte, resulting in a new religion. However due to the nation's conversion to Moosism, the religion begins to be snuffed out. * On December 23, the server hits a total of 18 people online, the highest in several months. * Xx_Brawdy_xX attacks Old Amnem and razes the city, putting out the city's historic torch. * Osso joins the war against the city of Lasone and it's constantly disbanding nation of Oof. * Xx_Brawdy_xX takes advantage of a weak spot in the Republic of Zen's claims and manages to strike the South-Eastern Wall, blasting a large hole and claiming a small amount of territory of New Zen City. * The server crashes once every couple days. The Discord becomes flooded with spam, and concerned messages. Threats of donor charge backs have been made. 2018 - Darkness Consumed Era Following the Dark Ages and the Age of Decline, Civwars was consumed by darkness, towns crumbling in inactivity, the ghosts of the past force what players remain into isolation fearful of what may return. January * Opposing servers to Civwars rise up and take away the majority of the player base, but said servers quickly close as they fail to attract a loyal base. * The server enters a period of a safe mode, during this time many "relevant" people declare they will be leaving, but it is then rebooted and is back up. After this, the server's average playerbase goes down. * The Northern_Coalition population expands rapidly, annexing Teruel and Blockville. * Coolsurdy states that even though he has been having a busy life, he promises to make a return to Civwars with new features, and a bigger playerbase. February * Imperii is formed with SlimDude's resignation from the Republic of Zen as it crumbles under inactivity. * The Crimean Proposal is presented to delegates at Crimea by miner_frost, and is adopted by most of them, leading to the formation of the United Provinces of Civ; electing InvaderXYZ as President. * The server is to be rolled back to repair the damages; as stated by Coolsurdy. * Private_AsdeoYT declares independence from Osso, after gaining support from UPC. The notion is accepted by CreeperCatBengal. * SlimDude officially leaves the server once more, Ic3d Zombie is elected the new mayor of New Amnem. * TheWarOfBlood-miner_frost's nation-and SS-4, led by StarLightNight, declare war on Osso. * CodyTheHuskey creates Loner and sides with Osso against Miner and Star. Cody then holds a war council to discuss the terms of the war. Leaders from Osso, SS-4, Loner, and Luna are present (SupGamingHamster, Luna's leader, oversees the meeting, remaining neutral in the situation). * UPC sides with Osso against SS-4 and miner_frost, joining the war. * War is cancelled with the inactivity of Cody and the withdrawal of Miner. Starlight then proceeded to make a truce with his enemies for the time being. * New Amnem declares State of Emergency after massive fire destroys half the city. * On Feburary 21st The "'Star' Conflict" occurs putting The Grand Venic Imperium and The nation of Luna on the world stage with the defeat of _StarlightNight_ and the annihilation of his city. * SlimDude is elected President of the UPC after challenged the President to an election. * The Blood-Luna War, dubbed "World War I", took place on February 23rd. This war quickly ended with the defeat of Luna and Loner at the hands of Blood and Private_Asdeo; The GVI, which supported the Luna-Loner side, immediately ceased hostilities after the defeat. The UPC remained neutral during the conflict. * The 25th of February saw the beginning of the Grand Venic Imperium-United Provinces war, with SupGamingHamster and Shushino leading the defense on the Imperium side and Slimdude leading the offense on the United Provinces side; having claimed that the GVI bombed one of their cities. * The UPC suffers a devastating loss at the beginning of the GVI-UPC War, forcing President SlimDude to negotiate a ceasefire between the two nations; entailing the return of items and a public apology. * President SlimDude of the United Provinces of Civ confesses to faking the bombing of Olvibon and falsely blaming Shushino and the Grand Venic Imperium to gain justification for war against The GVI; leading to an amendment to the Constitution and his Impeachment by the Magistrates. * In his final acts, President Slimdude awarded InvaderXYZ with the Provincial Medal of Freedom and apologized to Shushino and the Grand Venic Imperium, ushering in a White Peace for the nation. * Impeached President Slimdude protests his Impeachment, citing Boywolfpup's vote against impeachment. This is because the Constitution originally stated that there must be a unanimous vote to impeach, but it was amended to require only a simple majority. This caused Slimdude to declare martial law and disband the UPC. * New Amnem is bombed by IC3D_Zombie in retaliation as InvaderXYZ reforms the UPC from the fragments that were still online. The Sacking of New Amnem occurs as the towns of the UPC and GVI attack New Amnem. * In the chaos surrounding the impeachment of Slimdude and the disbanding/remaking of UPC, many Luna and Grand Venic Imperium Citizens begin to worship the Supreme Leader Shushino as a living oracle or god due to the absolute completion of his predictions during the war; that happened accurately, down to the letter. Dubbed "The Three Miracles," a new religion rose in The Grand Venic Imperium, naming itself "Venicism", with the Supreme Leader of the GVI being crowned as the God Emperor of the Imperium; head of both state and religion. * The Vault Crisis occurs between Osso and GVI * The United Provinces of Civ, Luna, and the Grand Venic Imperium come together to form what would be the beginning of a United Nations-like organization; forming a three-way alliance. * Conflict escalates as "World War II" breaks out, pitting the United Provinces of Civ, The Grand Venic Imperium, and Luna against the nations of Blood and Latinium. The war kicks off with the Battle of Olvibon. * TheNewWorldOrder (T.N.W.O) is created by Dimshoe out of the Northern_Coalition March * Luna, GVI, and UPC are defeated at the battle of The Imperial City, causing all three nations to simultaneously all declare inactivity (except for one) as a result of the defeat as well as crashing the server as a last harrah. * The first known functional piston elevator is opened in New Ocelo, Osso. * honey0bear, a former warlord, returns to the server and remakes Almttigr (Almattigr) while vowing to defeat Blood. * Meloye returns and takes over power in Corsica. Now three years old, Florence continues her neutrality. April * The server again experiences a large dip in its playerbase after the departure of Luna, GVI, and UPC from Civ. * KomradeKrunch releases Allahu Akbar, bringing (in quotes) "That nice Xeon-1240 to the ground!" * bendggtt12, a player who joined the server in early 2014 is banned from the server. * Moosebobby is unbanned. * Wolfs is attacked by Nexus, HME, and Consira. SigmaFlash, Moosebobby, and FakeFriend easily defeat the TPK soldiers, despite a brief intervention by Hooson on the defender's side. The city fell within an hour. Florence offers to buy Wolfs once the fighting is done, but a deal has yet to be worked out. * Wolfs is burned, Florence withdraws their proposition to buy the city. * After the battle TPK resumed gear gathering despite the server being dead, Blood leaves and lightstorm withdraws from further battles May * Server activity crumbles, what is left is an average of 0-2 online at all times. The 20+ online during Feb and March is all but gone, their cities sacked and smoldering. * May 2nd, 1:00 PM EST -- Coolsurdy's vault was successfully raided by Moosebobby and his Anti-Coolsurdy Combat Force (ACCF), liberating dubs of spawned in gear for the masses. * Coolsurdy locks the History of Civilization Wars wiki page, deletes all of May, Removes any forum posts about him being raided, reverts back the world map for his raided vault, world guards his own vault so no one can raid him again, and goes back to being inactive. * The Free History of Civilization Wars wiki page is made. * Server has 10 peak online player count daily * Coolsurdy's inactivity in the Discord and forums causes an appeal crisis. June *Nothing July * Civilization Wars falls to complete anarchy, with only server plugins restricting the populace. People are rarely online and coolsurdy continues to delay his promised revamp. A New Beginning August 2018 marked the beginning of a massive shift in the livelihood of CivWars; following two years of decline with intermittent periods of shortlived "recovery", new ownership and a new map gave to many what they demanded in order for the server to make a comeback. Such a sudden increase in activity of the server and an entirely new board for history to play out against without any doubt shows the turning of a new page for CivWars. August *Almost 1 year after the fatal backdooring of Civwars, Coolsurdy returns to announce he is planning on transferring ownership to another person and announces an Q&A with the new owner (Aug 10th). *The Q&A reveals massive new hopes for the server, including a ban wave. See the full details here: http://civwars.net/forums/threads/abridged-play-by-play-of-the-q-a.1026/#post-8336 *At 11PM UTC, August 14th 2018, Coolsurdy officially sells the server to Derp (IHazCow/Aaron). *Civwars members overwhelmingly choose to reset the map, opting for a fresh start. *On August 18th, 2018, CivWars reopens. The server is automatically active, with about 30 people online. *The Nexus, Kiksuya, Bellum, Westerlands, Valedux, Vita, and Pracondria nations are founded on the opening day. *Eshavala is founded by Kewldog and indomitableforce. *Leuctra is founded by Pelleaon, who founds Leuctra alongside his faithful comrade BManOg. *The Great Quartz Rush of August 19, in which the Papacy acquires over 3000 quartz in one day. *Teborte, previously the BarbaryCoast is founded on Talos Island. *Skirmishes between Nexus and Bellum occur with a short battle ending in a Nexus victory. *Kiksuya joins the Papacy as an autonomous region. Carcosa becomes Santa-Maria. *The Papacy comes into contact with Eshavala, a mysterious religious sect. *Montro, led by returned warlord Alettic, conquers Daragia of Nexus, citing that any town of Nexus will be destroyed if they decide to stay with Moosebobby. *Monastery starts in Temple. Brawdy the leader tries to work peace deals between Bellum and Nexus. *Bellum is overwhelmed by the retaliation from Dr_Chocolate and Moosebobby and decides to sue for peace. *Gaffy00 rejoins Civwars and joins Nexus as a deterrent against Alettic. *Alettic dissolves the nation of Montro and joins Papacy. *Bellum makes a comeback on 8/24/18, flagging several claims of Nexus with the aid of DuhBuzz and Randall. *Papacy fractures after it enemies Bellum as a scare tactic. Coldharbour, Santa-Maria, Leuctra, and Bandera leave the Papacy and reform Kiksuya, as they reserved the right to secession when joining the Holy State. The Kiksuyan towns left as they saw the aggressive move against Bellum as a breach of trust with the Papacy administration, which promised neutral foreign policy. *Dr_Chocolate establishes the nation of Hydra. *Codyblueblue takes control of Bellum, in response TheFreshLemon established Bellum Regnum and declares war. *Prominent player Moosebobby is banned for a month after a huge crackdown on toxicity by staff to make the server "Youtuber friendly". *Tensions rise between Kiksuya and Bellum Regnum after Draliri of Kiksuya repeatedly insults TheFreshLemon. *Elementia is attacked by Hydra and quickly collapses. *Tensions between Bellum and Nexus cease to a halt do to the new threat of Youtubers joining. *Bellum is given back to Lemon by CodyBlueBlue and a white peace is made. *Dr_Chocolate leader of Hydra demands concessions from Bellum as TheFreshLemon was losing the war. *Dr_Chocolate leads many successful attacks against alshex's Cumbria after being ambushed at his autobrewers. *With the concessions demanded by Hydra met, the Bellum War is officially over. *Brewery is added. *Following the election on August 31st, Valedux begins to splinter and reforms into a Monarchist state. September * Vularya is founded by LoganCreeper50. * Cumbria attacks Kiksuya over nether claims, but are quickly crushed by a Hydra-Kiksuya-NexusV2 coalition. Dr_Chocolate and SigmaFlash quickly killed alshex286 and flagged Cumbrian claims. Kiksuyi forces arrived later and joined in the flagging. This results in alshex286 ultimately leaving the server. * Valedux goes inactive after migrating to a new server. * Xx_Brawdy_xX leaves the server. * The Pineland is founded by EDEJS. * Randall0208 declares war upon Nexus but he was solidly defeated at 5 different fights, failing to capture a single town, he then challenged the Chancellor of Nexus, Moosebobby to a 2v2, him and rsm were solidly quickdropped by Moosebobby and Wiktrax, leading to Randall0208 quitting the server citing it was "broken". * Nexus emerges as a superpower of the server following the collapse of Bellum, banning of former Drastia, and Alshex and Randall0208 quitting the server. * The First Crusade begins as Nexus declares war on Papacy, the second largest nation, and quickly overwhelms their defenses, seizing key industrial and civilian locations within hours. * Nexus, with impressive speed and grace, becomes the lone server superpower overnight as the First Crusade ends in their favor. Papacy capitulated and was absorbed into Nexus on the night of September 8th * Kiksuya submits to Nexus and becomes Nexus-Kiksuya, a vassal. As the third largest nation after Papacy, the elimination of Kiksuya marks the complete dominance of Nexus. * Bixnood (Bixdad) returns to the server. * Nesso_Di_Vita(Vita) stays second largest nation below nexus despite attacks from Nexus against the capital and one of its towns, Warsaw , the attacks being a preventive measure as talks of a resistance go about the server and underground